Teenagers Again
by charmedgal005
Summary: The Charmed Ones are transported to their past, and they have to deal with more than just getting home. They also have to deal with the normal teenager stuff. Due to demand now in chapters! Format fixed as well much easier to read.
1. Default Chapter

**Teenagers Again**

By Charmedgal005

**Disclaimer**

_If I owned these Characters (aside from the ones you don't recognize) I probably wouldn't be writing these.  If I owned these characters, you would probably see this story on the show.  Hey!  You know what?  I am writing these and you don't see this story line on the show, therefore, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!!  So don't sue me!_

************************************************************************

It was a normal day at the Halliwell manor.  The usual, 'I want a normal life' but a demon or some sort of demonic activity interrupts the dreams of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.  This day it was a nasty demon, out to destroy the Charmed Ones.  Yada, yada, yada.

            "Who the hell was that?"  Piper asked her sisters as she blew up the demon.  

            "Don't look at me.  I'm new at this!"  Paige said.

            "Not gone for good."  Phoebe said looking at the place where his remains should be.  "I think I'll check the book."

            "Call me if anything comes up.  I have to go back to work."  Paige said.

            "Will do."  Piper confirmed

            Without warning, the sisters were knocked to the ground unconscious.  Behind each one stood a warlock.

            "The boss will be happy.  It's easier than he said."  One of them said.

            "Shut up!  Just quickly pour the powder, and don't spill any on yourself this time bimbo!"  Another said.  The three reached into their pockets and pulled out a draw string pouch.  Carefully, not to spill any on themselves, they poured the silver powder over Piper, Phoebe and Paige.  They began to slowly dissolve.

            "Is it killing them?"  The first asked.

            "No, just sending them someplace else.  The boss wouldn't tell me where.  Come on, let's go."  The second said.  The three blinked out.


	2. chapter 2

"Ouch."  Phoebe said as she awoke at the bottom of the manor's stairs.  She looked over at her sister's limp body and ran over.  "Oh no!"  She exclaimed as she saw Piper's face.  "Piper wake up."  Phoebe said.

            "Oh my god Phoebe!  What happened?"  Piper asked, opening her eyes to a much younger Phoebe.  

            "My guess is time travel."  Phoebe said.  "You look like you're 16 again."

            "You look 13!"

            "We need to reverse this!"  Phoebe said not thinking.  

            "We can't; we're missing three key things to undo this."

            "Like…"

            "Paige.  Without her, we're only two."  Phoebe then realized that the third Charmed One wasn't there.  "And our powers, we don't have those.   And an access to the book."  Piper finished.

            "If you need books, I'll drive you to the library."  A voice offered the girls.

            "No thanks Grams.  I don't think the library would have my math book."  Phoebe said, thinking fast.

            "Phoebe Halliwell!  Did you forget your math book at school again?"  Grams scolded.

            "Yes?"  Phoebe said.

            "Go to your room until dinner, and no sneaking out!" Grams told Phoebe.  Shocked at her sudden punishment, Phoebe did as she was told.  All too well she remembered what happens when Grams got mad.

            "Forgot your book again?"  Prue asked.

            Phoebe heart skipped a beat.  "Yup."  She said.

            "Smart."

            "I know."

            "Phoebe!  Room!  Now!"  Grams' voice called from the stairs.  Sighing Phoebe went to her room. 

            "Phoebe?"  Piper asked, inviting herself into Phoebe's room.

            "We need to find Paige."  Phoebe said.

            "Ok."

"Which means you need to find me the white pages."

            "Do you have any idea how many Matthews there are in this city?"

            "A lot and I'm going to call everyone until I find her.  This leaves you to get into the attic."

            "Me!  The attic!  That should be your job!" Piper exclaimed.

            "Well, I'm stuck in here for dinner, covering your butt.  So I can use the phone and stuff, but I can't get the book."

            "Fine, any idea why the door won't open?"

            "Grams probably out a spell on it."

            "Great.  Then that is definitely your area."

            "Huh?"  

            "A spell, you could write a spell to open it."

            "Nope, No powers remember?"

            "Oh yeah."

            "You know what's weird?"  Phoebe said, changing the subject.

            "What?"

            "Seeing Grams and Prue alive."

            "Oh I know!"  The girls were over come with such a sever fit of giggles.  "We're even sounding like we did!"  Piper said.

            "Scary."  Phoebe joked.

            "I better go get that book for you."  Piper said.

            "Thanks Pipe."

            "Phoebe, the phone's for you."  Prue said, poking her head through the door.

            "Thanks Prue."  Phoebe said, getting up from her spot on her bed.

            "Hello?"  Phoebe asked, picking up the hall phone.

            "Phoebe?  Paige."  Paige said on the other end.

            "Thank god!  I was going to call every Matthews in the phone book."

            "Good think I called you.  I hate being 11 Phoebe."

            "Try being 13."

            "No thank you, I want to be 26 again."

            "Piper is working on it.  She got to get to the book."

            "What?  Cant you get to it?"

            "That attic is locked."

            "What about you?  You got into the attic first."

            "Stuck in my room."

            "Already?"

            "Yeah, as a cover up for Grams."

            "Tsk tsk Phoebe."

            "Quiet you.  You never met Grams."

            "Good point."

            "Wee need to solve this and fast."

            "Yes.  We need to meet."

            "Tomorrow after school."

            "We'll have more time if we ditch and do it during school."

            "My room kinda gets boring.  Definitely not. After school here."

            "Fine.  I'll see you thin."

            "Bye Paige."

            "Bye."  Phoebe hung up the phone, and went back into her room where Piper was waiting for her with the phone book.  "Don't need that.  That was Paige."

            "And…"

            "She hates being 11."

            "I hate being 16."

            "I hate being 13.  It's unanimous.  That is why after school tomorrow she is coming here."

            "Tomorrow?  Cant she come tonight?"

            "Yes, she's posing as mostly my friend, and I'm stuck in my room."

            "Good point."

            "Phoebe, Piper.  Sweet."  Prue said.

            "Sweet?"'  Piper asked.

            "Phoebe's new word.  Lets and eat pushed together?  Gosh Piper, something has gotten into you."

            "Oh yeah, now I remember that."  Piper lied.

            "Come on!  Sweet!" Phoebe said, jumping off her bed.  After dinner Phoebe was still banished to her room and was forced to do homework.  It was much easier the second time around.

            "Phoebe, bed, now!" Grams said at 9:30.  Phoebe had been reading a book she had found on her book shelf.

            "K Grams!"  Phoebe got ready for bed when the realization hit her.  She had school tomorrow.  "Oh no!  I can't get out of it, I need out of my room for Paige tomorrow.  Where's my schedule?"  Phoebe began to tear apart her room, looking for anything that told room numbers, classes, and teachers, but she found none.  Panicking she ran into Piper's room, where Piper was still doing her homework.

            "Piper!  I've lost my schedule!"  Phoebe exclaimed slamming the door behind her.

            "What do you need your schedule for?"  Piper asked.

            "Do you remember your sophomore schedule?"

            Not paying close attention to what Phoebe was saying, Piper replied with a "No."

            "What are you going to do tomorrow at school?"  Phoebe asked, putting the emphasis on the word school.

            "We ha we school tomorrow?"  Piper asked, suddenly panicking.

            "Yes, it's only Tuesday."

            "Crap!  Well it's a good thing that I liked to keep a copy in my backpack."  Piper said.  She walked over to her book bag where she promptly pulled out a list of her classes.

            "Hmmmm… backpack.  I'll be right back." Phoebe said, running out.

            "Found it Piper!"  Phoebe called to her sister's room from across the hall.

            "Phoebe."  Grams warned.

            "Got to get Grams to believe us."  Phoebe muttered under her breath as she walked back to her room.


	3. chapter 3

            The next morning was chaos, like always someone was running late.  Today it was Prue.  "You girls get out of here.  Piper take my car, and drive Phoebe to school.  I'll take Prue over, or better, I'll make her work.  Piper, take Prue's car."  Grams instructed.

            "Grams, me and this other girl need to work on a school project.  Could she come over after school?"  Phoebe asked, referring to Paige.  She took a bite of a bagel, and poured herself a cup of coffee.  But Grams took the coffee from her.  "Hey!"  Phoebe said, but Grams took it and drank it.  Telling Phoebe no.

            "Piper, will you watch them?"

            "We don't need sitters."  Phoebe whined.  Piper gave her a quick nudge to shut her up.

            "Sure."  Piper said.

            "Then fine.  Now go before you're late!"

            "Bye Grams!"  The girls called as they walked to Prue's car.  Before leaving the kitchen, Phoebe grabbed Grams' coffee and ran out the door.

            "Go Piper!"  Phoebe said, jumping into the car.  Piper stared at the cup of coffee, and left.  On the ride over to Phoebe's school, Piper and Phoebe were able to talk. 

"We need to act our physical age around Prue and Grams."  Piper said.

            "I agree with you 50%.  We need Grams' help to get home.  And if she knew that I'm really 28 she'll stop yelling at me all the time."

            "Ok, so we gotta tell Grams.  Do you think she'll believe us?"

            "Maybe, but doubtful."

            "Here we are; school."

            "Joy."

            "I'll see ya at 3:30.  Avoid detention please.  We have a lot of work to do."

            "That's the old me."

            "And the new you isn't all that different."

            "Ha ha.  I'll see you later."  Phoebe got out of the car and made her way to the front door.

            "Phoebe!"  A familiar voice called.  Phoebe turned around to see an old boyfriend calling out to her.  Phoebe turned quickly, and scanned her memory for a name and other useful stuff.  She went out with him when she was 14.  Were they friends first?  She wondered.

            "Phoebe, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday?"  Phoebe froze.  What could she say?  She couldn't say she was married.  And she didn't know how long she'd be there.  Plus, junior high relationships consisted of very little.  After being spoiled with guys with money and cars, she wasn't sure about doing the junior high thing.

            'This Friday is bad for me.  How about asking me next week?  Sorry Derrick."

            "It's cool."

            "Really, I'm sorry.  How about you call me.  We can talk."

            "Ok."  The bell rang and the two ran off to their separate classes.  Over at the high school, Piper was remembering how little she liked high school.  Finally, at 3:00 Piper got out and practically ran to her car.  Phoebe got out ten minutes later than her, and she wanted to pick her up early.  When she arrived, it was only 3:15.  15 minutes early.  But Phoebe was waiting for her.  Excitedly, she ran to the car.

            "My guess is I just broke up with someone.  If you call going out in junior high going out."  Phoebe said, closing the door.

            "Why do you say that?"

            "3 different guys asked me out today.  And stupid me told them all to call me."

            "You told them all no?"  Piper asked surprised.

            "Yes, I just got married!"

            "That's what we should have tired!"  Piper said.

            "Get married?"

            "No.  Leo!  I'm his wife, we should have thought of him.  Well I did, I miss him.  Bit not as a whitelighter."

            "Understandable actually.  You think of Leo as your husband.  And your quest for a normal life has led you to sometimes forget that he's a whitelighter."

            "Do you think it will work?"

            "I dunno… let's wait until we get Paige."

            "Ok."

            "Do you remember what time Prue got home?"  Piper asked as they walked through the door.

            "I remember it was a good hour after us because of cheerleading."

            "And she has to walk."  Piper said.  The phone rang; it was Paige, calling to see if they were home yet."

            "She's on her way."  Phoebe announced.

            "Good, what do we have to do?"

            "Immediately, I'd say convince Grams, see about Leo, and get into the attic.  But ultimately, get home, and vanquish who ever did this to us.  Not necessarily in that order."

            "Even if it's the elders?"

            "Yes, especially if it's the elders.  They should warn us first."

            "Somehow I think you're joking."  Piper said, she herself joking.

            "I'm going to start my homework so I can work longer tonight."  Phoebe said pulling books our of her book bag.

            "That alone will convince Grams."  Piper joked.

            "Just tell me when Paige gets home."

            "This isn't her home."

            "Yeah it kinda is."  Phoebe absorbed herself into her work.  Not more than half an hour later, Paige was ringing the door bell.  Piper went to answer it.  "Phoebe's in the kitchen."  She told Paige.

            In the kitchen Paige found Phoebe working.  "Hey."  She said.

            "Thank God!"  Phoebe said standing up.  "We have soooo much to do."

            "Like what?"

            "There's the attic issue, and we're going to try to convince Grams who we really are, and we're going to see what we can do about Leo."

            "Paige, your mother's coming to get you at seven.  That's the latest she'd let you stay."  Piper said, joining the two in the kitchen.

            "That gives us three hours to work."  Phoebe said, looking at her watch."

            "Where do we start?"  Paige asked.

            "I saw calling Leo."  Piper suggested.

            "How?"

            "What do you mean?  Like we always do."

            "He's not our whitelighter yet, we have no powers, so he can't find us."

            "It's worth trying."

            "Ok."

            "Then on three.  One, two, three."

            "LEO!!"  The three cried.  Nothing happened.  They tried again.  Still nothing.

            "We knew this could happen." Phoebe said.

            "So what's next?"  Paige asked.

            "The attic, we'll find a spell there."  Phoebe said.

            "Problem… we can't get into the attic."  Piper pointed out.

            "We have to try."  Phoebe said.  "Come on, let's go."  She charged up the stairs, where she first tried the door knob.

            "It won't work, you spent your childhood trying to get in, remember?"  Piper reminded.

            "Yes, but now I know what we're up against."

            "What are we up against?"

            "Probably some sort of magic.  A spell most likely."

            "So we're doing this in reverse order because?"

            "Explain."

            "We started off calling for Leo, but we can't get him until we get the book.  We can't get the book until we get into the attic.  But we can't get into the attic until you guys convince Grams.  I think the order of priorities is a little messed here."

            "You're right, but Grams won't be home for another hour."  Piper pointed out.

            "Phoebe, has your obsession with getting into the attic now spread to Piper and your friend?"  Prue joked.

            "Ha ha.  I just wanted to know what is in there."

            "Give up Phoebe!"  Prue said. She began to walk away. "But, if you do get in, give me a yell." She called over her shoulder.

            "That was Prue?"  Paige asked.

            "Yup, she sure is."

            "Wow, I didn't know… anyway, what do we do now that we know that we're at a dead end for the next hour?"  Paige asked.  She followed Piper and Phoebe down the attic stairs.

            "Um, we compile everything we know that might help us."  Phoebe said.  The phone rang as they were passing it in the hallway.  "Hold on, meet me in my room." Phoebe picked up the phone.  "Hello?... Oh hey Allen. Listen I can't talk right now…. Sorry… I'll call you later… K. Bye…" She hung up the phone and ran into her bedroom.  "I am such an idiot!"  Phoebe said, plopping her self onto her bed.

            "We knew that.  Somehow I don't think that re-establishing that you're an idiot will convince Grams of anything." Paige said sarcastically.

            "First call?"  Piper asked all knowingly.

            "Yes, I told Allen I'd call him back too!"

            "What are you guys talking about?"  Paige asked.

            "I must have recently broken up with someone because three guys asked me out today.  The only time I got that many guys asking me out in a day in junior high was right after I broke up with someone.  I turned them all down, telling them to call me tonight."

            "You're thirteen and guys are all over you like that?  I'm impressed."  Paige said.

            "Don't be.  I didn't have a good reputation.  As a wild slut.  Which I wasn't, but the guys thought I was.  Anyway, now focus here.  What have you thought about?"

            "Not much, pretty much that we're witches."  Paige said.

            "Wow great list."  Phoebe remarked.  "Maybe we should say something about the book?"

            "If we mention the book, Grams might think that we got into the attic and stumbled on it that way."  Piper said.

            "That is how we did though!"  Phoebe said.

            "Um… in like 11 years!"  Piper said.

            "What about me?" Paige asked.  "She knows of my existence… maybe if we bring me up…"

            "That is the best idea yet!" Phoebe said.  She got up and hugged Paige.

            "Our powers, the prophecy, the future…"  Paige continued.

            "Maybe I should throw down my crown as the brains of the family and hand it to you."  Phoebe joked.

            "You?  The brains?  I don't think so!"  Paige retorted.  Phoebe and Paige began to laugh.  As people have said for years, laughter is contagious; Piper began to laugh as well.  Their concentration was gone, and they weren't able to continue the list.

            "Girls!  I'm home!" Grams called.

            "Show time!"  Phoebe said. The three girls looked at each other with uncertainty, and left.  "Hi Grams!" Phoebe said, skipping into the kitchen.

            "Hi to you too!"

            "Grams, we got something to tell you." Piper said.

            "Go on."

            "We know about your secret."

            "What secret."

            "We know that you're a witch."  Paige said.

            "And how do you think you know?"  Grams said, glaring at Paige.

            "That's part of what we wanted to tell you."  Phoebe said, averting Grams' threatening glare from Paige.

            "Phoebe, this crazy.  What are you talking about?  Magic exists, but I'm no witch."

            "Yes you are!  And we'll be one too!" Piper insisted.

            "You too?" 

            "Phoebe, this isn't working.  Where's the list?"  Paige asked.

            "Paige, Piper or I should read the list."

            "Why?"

            "Grams don't know you."

            "You're right I don't!"  Grams interrupted.

            "There's the Book of Shadows." Phoebe said.  

            "The Book of What?"

            "And Mom's affair with Sam. And that Sam was a whitelighter.  And there was a love child; in fact Paige is that girl.

            "Couldn't have flattered me any less, could ya Pheebes?"  Paige said.

            "Sorry, I have to be blunt.  Grams still doesn't believe us."

            "I have the ability to freeze time, or I will."

            "Premonitions and levitation here."

            "You're talking nonsense."

            "If you let us into the attic…"  Phoebe stupidly tried.

            "Ah so this is another one of schemes to get into the attic.  That door doesn't open for anyone.  I knew you were making it up!"

            "The only reason for me to get into the attic is to get the Book of Shadows so we can vanquish some demon asses and get back to the present!" Piper yelled.

            "You're serous about this, aren't you?"

            "Yes, somehow we were transported to our past bodies and you're not believing us.  And you're not helping us get home!"

            "What about Prue?"  Grams asked.  "Shouldn't se be here?  I mean, you guys are here."  The three stood quiet.

            "No comment." Phoebe said, but Grams got the point.

            "How long have you known?"

            "About 4 years."  Phoebe and Piper said in unison.

            "Less than a year."  Paige added.

            "And you're just coming to me now?"

            "Did we forget to mention that we time traveled?"  Phoebe innocently asked.

            "You should have mentioned that at the beginning, it would have been easier."

            "Told you so." Paige said.

            "You girls need into the attic then."

            "Yes!  But you need you get Prue out of her room.  You can here people walking around in the attic from her room." Piper said.

            "You can?"  Grams exclaimed.  "How did you know that?"

            "I have Prue's room in the future." Piper said.

            "How does Chinese food sound for dinner?"  Grams slyly asked.

            "Good."

            "Prue, will you come down here for a minute?"  Grams called.  Slowly, two feet could be heard coming down the stairs.

            "Yeah Grams?"

            "Could you go to that restaurant in Chinatown? The one where they know us pretty well, and pick up some Chinese for dinner?"

            "Ask Piper, I have a lot of homework."

            "She cooked yesterday.  It's your turn.  I'd have Phoebe do it, but she can drive yet."

            "Fine, I'll be back soon."

            "Bye Prue!" Everyone called.

            "Ok, let's get you girls home."  Grams said, leaving for the attic.  Grams said a quick spell under her breath and the door sprung open.  Paige peered in, expecting to see something similar to the present day attic.  She was surprised to see it cluttered and duster.  There were trunks, and boxes all over the place.  The couches and other familiar things weren't there.  The pedestal where the book normally was was buried in the corner, and there were no evident signs of witchcraft.  Her face must have shown her surprise because Phoebe felt that she needed to pointed out that Grams didn't use the attic as much as they did.  Grams walked over to a trunk covered with a blanket.  As if it was about to break, she gingerly opened the lid.  Buried beneath some blankets she took out some white candles.  The very carefully lifted the very old Book of Shadows out of the trunk. She handed it to Phoebe.  "Do you need any help?"

            "No, but try to keep Prue out of her room."

            "Ok."

            "Oh, I have to leave at seven.  My mother is coming to get me then."  Paige said.

            "That's good; it gives you two time to do your homework."

            "We still have to go to school!?!?!?!"  Phoebe whined.

            "Yes, and it should be easier the second time around."

            "Fine."

            "Found him!"  Piper said pointing to a demon in the book.  "That is the guy from yesterday."

            "Name?"  Paige asked.  Piper looked at the page.

            "Wilder.  Eww.  Burns flesh with eyes, and got this magic powder.  But it doesn't say what the powder does.  Just that the witches were able to avoid it.  Oh… but he's lower level."

            "That doesn't help us now!"  Phoebe said.  "We don't have powers, so we can't vanquish him."

            "I can make potions to substitute my power."

            "But orbing, healing, calling, premonitions, and levitating, and your freezing power can't be replicated by potions."  Paige said.

            "But if we all had exploding…"  Piper started.

            "He would still have the upper hand."  Paige finished.

            "So we need a second plan."  Phoebe said.

            "We need Leo."  Piper said.

            "He exists now, but he can't be any help to us.  As a whitelighter, he is still young."

            "Oh yeah!  Paige, he died in World War Two!  He's 42 years dead!"

            "Rather than 60!"

            "Hey cut it out you two!  We need the future Leo.  He knows us better."

            "I know a spell that could summon him."  Grams offered.

            "How fast can you do it?"  Phoebe asked urgently.

            "You set up the candles, the five pentagram points.  I'll find the spell."  Grams ordered.

            Ten minutes later, the candles were lit, the spell was said, and Leo was standing in the center of the pentagram.

            "Found you."  He said, looking at the four familiar faces.


	4. chapter 4

************************************************************************

            "Phoebe!  Phone!"  Prue's voice called.  Everyone froze.

            "She's home!  Grams…"  Piper said.  Grams got the hint.  She and Phoebe went to set up an act.  Silently Grams shut the door and she and Phoebe walked down the stairs with Grams, 'scolding' Phoebe for trying to get into the attic.

            "Do you know anything?"  Piper whispered.

            "You disappeared, and there was a white powder where you were lying.  You've been missing for three days."

            "We've only been here a day."  Paige said.  Leo shrugged his shoulders.

            "We know who attacked us that morning, and he isn't pretty."  Piper said, she handed the book to him.

            "Him?  That explains a lot."

            "I take it you've heard of him?"

            "Oh yeah, bad rep."  Leo informed them.  Upstairs they were so quiet they could hear Prue's foot steps getting closer.  Piper looked around for a place to hide, but she realized that was not what she needed.  What she needed was to get out of there.

            "Quick!  Orb us to my room!"  Piper said.  She and Paige, grabbed Leo's arm and her orbed them to Prue's room.

            "I meant my old room!"  Piper said.  Prue's looming footsteps grew closer.  Leo got the point.  Quickly he orbed to Piper's room.

            "Paige, hide the book under my wardrobe.  Leo, you need to hide too!" Piper ordered.  Leo quickly ran next to the wardrobe, so that if anyone came into the room, he would not be seen.

            "Piper, is Phoebe's friend in there?"  Prue asked, knocking at the door.

            "Yeah."  

            "Her mom's here"

            "Already?"  Sure enough flashing on Piper's clock was a 6:57.

            "I'll be right there."  Paige called.  "If anything comes up call me here, and/or orb to me."  Paige said, writing her number on a piece of paper from Piper's desk.

            "Bye Paige."  Piper called.

            "Later."

            At the front door Grams was talking to Paige's mom.

            "Got everything?"  Paige's mom asked.

            "Think so."

            "Hey, Paige, since we didn't finish the project could you come over and work tomorrow?  Piper could pick you up after school."  Phoebe asked.  Paige looked up at her mother for the answer.

            "How much work left do you have?"  Her mother asked.

            "Lots."  Phoebe and Paige said at the same time.  The two giggled at the coincidence.

            "When's it due?"  She then asked.

            "Monday."  Paige answered.

            "Ok, now, who are you and what have you done with my Paige?"  Paige's mother joked.  She laughed at he own little joke. No one else did.  Under the circumstances, they didn't find it very funny.  "It's a joke?  Paige is a procrastinator, and she's working on it this early."

            "Well, we have a lot.  So could Piper pick me up tomorrow?"  Paige asked.

            Paige's mother looked deep in thought.  "Ok, I don't see why not.  I'll pick her up later tomorrow, if that is alright with you."  Paige's mother asked, looking at Grams.

            "That is fine with me."

            "Thanks Mom!"  Paige said.

            "Come on, lets get you home so you can eat dinner and finish your other homework."  Paige's mother said, ushering Paige out the door. 

            "By Phoebe.  Thanks Mrs. Halliwell."  Paige called.

            "By Paige!"  Phoebe said back, she closed the door.

            "Come on, homework for you too."  Grams told Phoebe.

            "I'm actually going to grab some food, and find a way home."

            "Oh no, homework first."

            "I'm actually responsible, let me do it later."  Phoebe pleaded.

            "Find, but if it's not started by nine, you'll be in trouble."

            "Thanks," Phoebe said.  "I'm going to take food to Piper and Leo."

            "ok."

            "Anything?"  Phoebe asked her arms full of food.

            "Nothing."  Piper said.

            "Food."  Leo said, making a grab at some rice.

            "Slow down Leo, you'll choke."  Piper warned.

            Unbeknownst to Phoebe, Piper, or Leo, Prue was waking down the hall, and Piper was talking rather loudly.  She heard Piper talking to Leo.  Being a good big sister, she wanted to warn Piper against the wrath of Grams for having a boy in her room.  Without knocking she opened the door to see the three crouched over the Book of Shadows.  "Uh Piper?  I recommend you getting your boyfriend out of here.  Grams will kill you."  Prue warned.  Only Piper turned around facing Prue.  Leo and Phoebe's back was turned to Prue.

            "Leo is just helping me with a project.  Grams knows he's in here."  Piper said.

            "Phoebe too?"  Prue questioned.

            "Oh, we just found this picture in this book we thought she'd be interested to see." Piper covered up.

            "May I see?"  Prue asked.  She didn't wait for an answer.  She pushed her way to the book where she saw a picture of a banshee.  She looked at it strangely.  "What kind of project is this?"

            "Folklore, for a group speech." Piper lied.

            "This is an awesome book.  Where did you get it?"  Prue asked, picking it up.  Piper froze.  Prue was no dummy.  If she said the library, Prue would know that she's lying.  The library didn't carry books like that.  If she said she found it in the attic, Prue would need to find out the truth.  Thankfully, Leo had a cover up.

            "Its mine.  An old family book, full of these things."

            "That's pretty cool.  I wish our family had something like that."  Phoebe let out a small laugh, but quickly covered up her mouth with her hand, as not to let another giggle escape.  Leo stood up and faced Prue.  She looked at him strangely.  "Has anyone told you that you don't look 16?"  Phoebe and Piper tried very hard not to burst into spontaneous laughter.

            "Yeah, I get that a lot."  He said.

            "Well then, I've got to go do homework."  She left the room, shutting the door behind her as she went.  Piper and Phoebe burst into uncontrollable laughter, that they had been holding back, as the door clicked shut.

            "You guys don't know how bad that was."  Leo scolded.  "She saw the book before she was supposed to."

            "Then dust her."  Piper suggested.

            "I hate doing that.  You really want me to do that with your sister?"

            "Do you have a better idea?" Phoebe asked, flipping through the book.

            "No." Leo mumbled.

            "Come on sweetie.  It's not that bad.  Besides, she thinks that the book is yours, not ours.  What harm could come about?" Piper asked.

            "Here's the spell to get us home."  Phoebe said.

            "That's good.  Let's do it now."  Piper said.

            "It's a power of three spell."  Phoebe clarified.

            "Oh.  That poses a problem.  But we have both powers of three at our disposal."

            "Yes, but the spell won't work without your powers." Leo said.

            Suddenly an idea stuck Phoebe.  "Leo, did you say that you were looking for us back home?"

            "Yeah, we could see where you were knocked out because there was a white powder surrounding it.  Like a chalk outline."

            "Well, this isn't making sense, our future bodies are gone."  Piper said.

            "Ok new list."  Phoebe said.

            "Ok, what do you mean?"  Piper asked.

            "Well, if we travel home, our bodies that we're in now will come with.  We need to make a new list.  Piper are you writing this down?  Good.  In no particular order, we need to get home, get our powers…"  What Phoebe was going to say next would never be determined.

            "OH WITCHES!"  Someone called from downstairs.  


	5. chapter 5

.  The sisters looked at each other and sprinted down the stairs to see who it was.  Not to their surprise it was a demon, but to their surprise, it was Balthazar.  Phoebe stood still in shock.  She moved too slowly, and he threw her against the stairs, breaking them.  Quickly, Grams and Prue ran up from the basement to see what had happened.  Leo ran over to Phoebe to heal her.  Piper stood between Balthazar and Leo and Phoebe as a human shield.  

"Piper don't."  Grams warned.  "That's suicide."  But Piper shrugged her off.

            "This is a first.  The mighty Balthazar is wrong.  Balthazar, you are mistaken.  There are no witches here."  Piper clearly stated.  Balthazar looked like he didn't believe her.  He started to create an energy ball in his hands.  Prue looked on with horror.  While this was an everyday experience for Leo, Phoebe, and Piper and not unusually for Grams, Prue was freaked out.

            "You're lying witch!  I see the Charmed Ones!"  He said, the energy ball still growing.

            "Better." Phoebe said, standing next to her sister.  "Cole, listen to me." Phoebe tried.  The energy ball grew to the size of a head.

            "It's not working."  Piper warned.  "Leo, go get Paige." She quiet ordered.  Leo nodded and then orbed out to get the fourth sister.

            "This is not you Cole.  Fight the evil."  Phoebe tried again.

            "Shut up witch!"  He said, throwing the very large energy ball at her.  Phoebe was thrown up against the wall where she lay motionless, bleeding out her ear, and her stomach, where the energy ball hit her.  Over come by anger, Piper charged at the fully grown demon.  Using the fighting techniques that Phoebe taught her, Piper began a hand to hand combat with him.  Piper threw a high kick to his face, but Balthazar caught it.  Giving a strong twist, still holding on to Piper's ankle, he broke her ankle.  Piper screamed in pain.  He then dropped her.  Piper landed on her face.  Leo wasn't back yet with Paige so the only people left to fight Balthazar were the two on lookers.  Grams and Prue.  Grams began to think fast.  Two of her granddaughters were motionless on the other side of the room, and the her third was in danger, with no knowledge of how to fight.  She took the knife from Balthazar's hands using her powers.  She proceeded in stabbing Balthazar in the bell.  She aimed for the heart, but her aim was off.  Knowing he was wounded badly, Balthazar shimmered out with a last scream.  "Prue, go make sure that Piper is ok!"  Grams ordered.  Prue still stood in shock.  The past moment's actions were still sinking in.  Luckily, Leo and Paige orbed in, and Prue and Grams didn't have to watch Piper and Phoebe for long.

            "What happened?"  Leo frantically asked, trying to heal Phoebe quickly.

            "A demon, Piper and Phoebe knew who it was.  I didn't catch what they called him." Grams explained.

            "Cole.  Phoebe called him Cole." Prue weakly said.

            "Cole or Balthazar?  Did either of them mention Balthazar?"  Paige asked.

            "I think Piper did.  Phoebe kept calling him Cole."

            "Come on.  Phoebe, sit up now."  Leo said, he had healed her, and was trying to get her to sit up.  Seeing that Phoebe was ok, he rushed over to Piper.  When Piper came to, her concern was only for Phoebe.

            "How are you doing?"  Piper asked, not referring to Phoebe's physical ailments.

            "Ok.  I've almost gotten used to the idea of him trying to kill me." Phoebe said.

            "Almost?"  Paige checked.

            "It's been a while.  Cole's been good. I don't know ever think I'll get used to him trying to kill me, or you guys."

            "But he's human!" Piper exclaimed.

            "That's what you think."  Paige muttered.

            "You know that thing?!?!?!?"  Prue exclaimed.

            "I…I… I…"  Phoebe stuttered.  She looked to Grams for help.

            Grams pulled Prue into another room to tell her the truth.  "Prue, come here for a second."

            "What made Cole go away?"  Phoebe asked.  "Do you think…?"

            "No."  Piper quickly responded.  "I don't think Grams killed him.  She didn't have the potion."

            "Maybe he thought you guys were dead, and he didn't have to worry."  Paige said.

            "He didn't harm Prue though.  It's not like Balthazar to kill two, and spare the third." Phoebe said.  "There's only one explanation."

            "Don't worry.  He's only wounded."  Grams said.  "Or should you be worried?  Either way, you can vanquish him yourself."

            "You so didn't help me not worry."  Phoebe said.

            "You know he'll be ok Pheebs."  Paige said.

            "But his human half is also hurt."

            "Is what Grams told me true?"  Prue asked.  "About witches and demons and all that other stuff?"

            Phoebe looked sheepishly and answered. "Yeah."

            Paige looked at her watch and noticed the time.  "Leo!  You got to get me home!  My parents will notice that I'm gone soon."  Paige said, grabbing Leo's arm. "Come on!  Let's go."  Leo looked at his wife, and he mouthed sorry.  He orbed her home, and within a matter of seconds he was back in the manor.  Prue was wide eyed.

            "Well, I guess we better figure out how to vanquish that demon without your powers."  Grams said.

            "It is a potion.  I know it by heart; we just need a tissue sample.  But we can't vanquish him."  Phoebe said.

            "He just attacked my granddaughters; I think I have the right to vanquish him."

            "He's good inside.  I've seen it.  Besides, where we come from, he's human."

            "Are you sure you don't want to vanquish him?"

            "Positive.  I tried once, but couldn't.  If I ever had to again…"  Phoebe's voice trailed off.  Piper began to walk away to the kitchen.  "Where are you going Pipe?"  Phoebe asked her.

            "We're going to need a protection potion.  I was going to make one."

            "But the potion ingredients are in the attic!" Grams said.

            "The attic!  You guys have been in the attic?"  Prue asked.

            "Yeah, would you like to see it?"  Phoebe tempted.

            "You bet!"

            "I'm coming too!" Piper said.  "Leo, honey, grab the book on your way up."  Piper then ordered.

            Up in the attic, Prue was in some awe.  Mostly at the fact that she was in a 'secret' room.  Of course once she saw everything, there was nothing to do.    "Protection, protection, protection."  Piper mumbled flipping the pages.

            "Piper, if there was such a thing as the protection potion, we'd be mixing it in our morning coffee."  Phoebe said.

            "Who ever did this to us, will probably send more than Balthazar.  We'll probably get more attacks soon.  We need to protect ourselves."

            "What if you got your powers for a temporary time?  I'll bind them again when you return."  Grams suggested.  Piper looked at Leo.

            "What do you mean 'return'?"  Prue asked.

            "We're um… yea… um…uh... we're from the future, in our past bodies."  Phoebe stuttered.

            "Future.  Like you could tell me where I go to college, and what I do for a living, who I marry?"

            "Could yes, won't though."

            "Drat!"

            "I like the power idea."  Piper said.

            "But problems.  Like who will get their powers.  Prue or Paige-"

            "Paige?  What does she have to do with this?"  Prue interrupted.

            "Long story, I'll tell you later.  Anyway, and our powers wont be advanced, or under control.  It will be like the beginning."

            "But…"  Leo started.  "Both Paige and Prue will get their powers.  You get to pick the third.  There is a power boosting potion, which we could give to you two and Paige.  I don't think Prue is ready for that.  And you know how to control your powers.  So I agree with Piper and Penny."

            "Piper, hand me the book."  Phoebe instructed.  Piper did as she was asked.  "We sure about this?"  Phoebe checked.

            "Not without Paige."  Piper said.  She looked up at Leo.

            "Again?  Paige will get mad."

            "It's not like she can orb herself, yet."  Phoebe commented.  Leo sighed and then did as he was told.

            "Now, what does Paige have to do with all of this?"  Prue asked once he was gone.

            "Prue do you remember, you were 5 or 6 at the time, your mom got pregnant?"

            "No."

            "That's right.  I had Sam dust you."

            "Dust me?"

            "Whipped your memory.  Anyway you mom knew it was too dangerous to keep the baby, so she put her up for adoption.  Paige was that little baby."

            "The way mom described it, it sounded like the only reason was to keep the Charmed Ones in tact."  Phoebe interrupted.

            "And in the future, they meet up with Paige, and that's all they told me."

            "So Paige is from the future?"

            "Yep."  Phoebe said.

            "Then how come I'm not form the future?"  How could they explain that?  It wasn't an easy question.  Excuses ran wild.  Phoebe even thought to mention that she was dead, but her better judgment told her not to.

            "You were at work.  We're guessing that Wilder cast a spell over the house.  And you were gone at the time, so you weren't affected." Piper covered up.  The room plummeted into an incredibly eerie silence.  Prue had so many questions, though none of them felt appropriate to ask right then.  Finally, breaking the silence was the familiar sound of Leo's orbs.

            "We're here."  Leo said.

            "This is getting tiresome."  Paige complained.

            "Yeah, well we figured you'd want to be here for this." Piper said.

            "What are we doing?"  Paige asked.

            "That husband of mine said nothing?"  Piper asked.

            "No, he told me that you needed me.  Leo, what do they want?"

            "Ask them."

            "We're going to get our powers.  When this is done, Grams will bind our powers again."  Phoebe said.

            "Lets do it."  Paige said.

Phoebe read the spell. 

"Hear now the words of the witches   
The secrets we hid in the night   
The oldest of gods are invoked here   
The great work of magic is sought   
In the night and in this hour   
I call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters three   
We want the power   
Give us the power"

"Nothing happened."  Prue commented.  She didn't know what to expect, but she expected more than nothing.

            "Leo throw this." Piper said, handing him a magazine.  He threw it, she froze it.

            "Magazine!"  Paige called.  The magazine appeared in her hands.   She then tried to orb.  Piper and Phoebe left out a big detail.  "I can't orb."  She said.

"Oh yeah, we left something out.  As far as strength goes, our powers are like the beginning."  Piper said.  "Grams will make a strengthening potion.  We'll give it to you tomorrow."

            "So I can call for things?"  Paige asked.

            "And that orb in one place thingy."

            "Ok.  Hate cutting this short, and making Leo do all of that orbing, but I need to go.  My Parents can't know about this."

            "We'll see you tomorrow.  Paige, I promise that will be the last time."  Piper said.

            "Yeah, I hope so.  Let's go Leo."  Paige said.  The two orbed out.


	6. chapter 6

"What powers do I have?"  Prue asked.

            "Yours are like Grams."

            "Prue, after school tomorrow, I want to teach you how to use them."  Grams said.         

            "You're still sending her to school?  Her powers aren't under control yet.  If she accidentally uses them we could be exposed.  I'd say keep her home."  Phoebe said.  

            "But you guys are going."  Grams said.

            "A. I can't do harm with my powers.  I can't premonition some one to death.  B.  Piper knows how to control her power.  Which also can be harmless.  And as you probably know, your powers can be dangerous."  Prue looked at Grams with hope.  A sick day without being sick.

            "But if Prue stays home, she and I will have to work."  Grams said.

            "Ok!" Prue said.

            "You two still have school.  Which means enough Wicca.  Homework."

            "Yeah Grams." Piper and Phoebe said.  They left the attic.  Grams stood over and watched Prue flip through the Book of Shadows.

            "Leo, could you help me with my homework?"  Phoebe asked.

            "Umm…"  He hesitated.

            "Please?  It's on World War Two."

            "But I died before the war ended."

            "The start.  Please Leo.  I need help."  Phoebe begged.

            "Fine."  Leo said.  He followed Phoebe where he helped her with her homework.  Of course, she didn't need the help, but Grams put her up to it.  She needed to talk to Piper without Leo there.

            "Piper I need to talk to you."  Grams said.

            "Sure Grams, what's up?"  
            "I thought you mentioned that Leo was your husband in the attic."

            "He is."  Grams took a deep breath.

            "Your mother and her whitelighter, well you know what happened,"

            "Grams, the elders gave their permission.  It's ok."  Piper assured.

            "Really, because it seems like you two really love each other, and I don't want Leo to end up like Sam." 

            "Grams, I'm positive."

            "Good.  Do you need help with your homework?" She offered.

            "No, all I have left is business class, and there is no way I need help with that."

            "Just last week you were struggling with it.  What happened?"

            "Two things.  One I've passes this class before.  Two, I own my own business, in the future.  So I do this kind of thing on a normal basis."

            "You do?  What kind?"

            "A night club."

            "That's good."  Grams said.  "I better go help Prue cope with all this."

            "Ok.  I'll see you later."

            "One more thing.  Either you or Leo have to sleep on the floor."

            Piper opened her mouth to protest, but she looked over at her bed.  It was only twin size, and Piper knew not to argue with Grams.  "Ok."  She agreed.

            "I'll see you later baby." 

            Piper turned back to her homework.

            The next morning everyone was up early.  Piper and Phoebe for school, and Grams, Prue, and Leo for Prue's power practice.  "Why don't I get to sleep in? I'm not going to school today."  Prue whined.

            "Because it wouldn't be fair to your sisters."

            "Coffee.  Must have coffee."  Phoebe said, stumbling into the kitchen.

            "No.  Coffee stunts your growth."

            "Bad move.  Phoebe has been known to get hostile without her morning coffee." Piper warned.

            "Fine, one cup." Grams said, giving in.

            "Good enough." Phoebe exclaimed.  She grabbed a cup from the cupboard, and poured a steaming mug full.  "Aaahhh…" She said, taking a large whiff of it.

            "Grams, can I borrow your car?  I need to pick up Paige after school today, and she's on the other side of town.  

            "Borrow mine."  Prue offered.

            "Thanks.  Come on Pheebs.  We go."  Piper said, pulling her towards the door.  Phoebe tried to resist, and the get the last swallow of her coffee.

            In the car, Phoebe got Piper to stop at a Starbucks.  "Phoebe, we're going to be late."  Piper whined.

            "Well, speed then."  Piper gave a Phoebe glare and Phoebe quickly withdrew her previous comment.  "It's ok.  I've got 20 minutes until school starts.

            "Yeah, and then I have to get to my school."

            "You start 10 minutes after me."

            "And you still don't get it. If you're late, I'm late."

            "Yada, yada, yada."  Phoebe said.  They sat in silence listing to the radio.  When Piper pulled up to Phoebe's school five minutes later, Phoebe just had to gloat.  "See, not late.  You still have twenty five minutes until you start."

            "15 minute drive."

            "10 minutes early."

            "3:15 after school."

            "I'll be there."

            "Ok, bye." 

            "Bye."

            Phoebe got out of the car, gave a large sigh, and began to trudge up the small hill to school.  She expected the day to be routine fore her, forgetting that she was 13, and had powers.  She had yet to get a premonition, and school was the last place she wanted one.  And controlling her premonitions wasn't possible.  She couldn't get one when she wanted, they just came to her.  Of course, according to Murphy's Law, when you don't want something to happen, it will.

            "Phoebe, pass me the steel ball."  Katie asked, while she sat in science class.  They were doing experiments on the acceleration of gravity.  

            "Here."  Phoebe said, dropping the steel ball.  "Sorry, clumsy me."  Phoebe bent down to pick it up, but Katie had the same idea.  Not realizing that the other was also leaning over, the two bumped heads.  A premonition flashed across Phoebe's eyes.  A girl. Halliwell manor.  Her present.  Demon.  Fire ball.

            "Phoebe, you ok?"  Katie asked.

            "Uh yeah.  My head just hurts, a lot."

            "Hey, sorry."

            "Oh no.  It's not your fault.  I'm the one who dropped the ball."

            "You're acting strange today." Katie commented.

            "Huh?"

            "Well, I concider you to be a friend of mine, and you aren't acting like yourself."

            "I didn't sleep much last night.  I had so much homework and stuff around the house. It was like two before I got to bed."

            "Penguin?"  Katie offered.

            "What?"

            "Would you like a Penguin Mint?"

            "Sure."  Phoebe said, taking one of the caffeinated mints.  She looked up at Katie and realized something.  The girl in her premonition was Katie.  "I really need to get home.  Must find Grams."  Phoebe muttered.  She looked up at the clock.  10:15.  Lunch was in an hour, and school was out in five hours.  Katie and Phoebe finished the lab with time to spare.  Phoebe sat impatiently waiting for the bell to ring.  She knew that she couldn't stay at school.  That premonition was some how linked to the day's events.  At long last the bell rang.  Phoebe got her stuff for her next class, but changed her mind.  Instead of going to her next class, Phoebe walked into the nurse's office.

            "Hello dear.  You look rather pale."  The nurse said.

            "Yeah, I don't feel all that well.  I want to go home."

            "Ok, why don't you call your grandmother?" The nurse took a look at the number for Gram's work, and began to dial for Phoebe.

            "Actually, Grams is at home with Prue."

            "Oh, why don't you dial then?"  The nurse handed Phoebe the phone.

            "Hey Grams.  I don't feel well, can you come get me?...  Yeah…  Ok… See you soon… Ok…Bye."

            "Go and get your stuff dear."

            "Thanks Mrs. G."  Phoebe said, grabbing her stuff.  15 minutes later Grams was picking  up Phoebe.  Once in the car, Grams confronted Phoebe about her doubts that Phoebe wasn't really sick.

            "You're not really sick, are you?"

            "No, but I just got a huge break through, and a premonition." Phoebe said.

            "You couldn't wait until school was out?  Or at least lunch?"

            "No, it's fresh on my mind now."

            "Hold on a second.  I have to swing by the high school and tell Piper of the change." 

            "K."


	7. chapter 7

            "Grams, I think I messed up the potion." Prue greeted them, when they got back at the manor.

            "How so?"

            "It blew up?"             

            "That's normal.  Didn't Leo tell you that?"  Phoebe said.

            "It knocked him unconscious."

            "Oh dear."  The three ran for the kitchen.  Sure enough Leo was lying on the floor, and Prue's potion was simmering and smoking.  Phoebe went to tend to Leo, and Grams went to the potion.

            "What happened?"  Leo asked as he came to.

            "Prue's potion blew up."  Phoebe said.

            "Actually, it is done now.  We just need you girls to drink it." Grams poured Phoebe a glass and handed it to her.  Phoebe took a whiff of it, then sighing drank it in one swallow.

            "What ever you do, don't tell me what was in there.  I might just throw up." Phoebe commented.  "Do you think it worked?"

            "You're glowing."  Prue said.

            "I am?!?!"  

            "Oh, now you're not." Prue said.

            Leo urged Phoebe to levitate.  As if she had her powers for years, Phoebe promptly levitated.

            "Now that you can levitate again, tell us about the premonition you had."  Grams said.

            "Well, when I touched Katie today,"  Phoebe started.

            "The one who died in that car crash?"  Leo asked.  Phoebe nodded.

            "Anyway, I saw the manor at our present.  There was a demon, and he was throwing fire balls at her.  Then Katie pulled me out of it, and I realized that the girl was Katie.  Somehow I don't know how, but I connected d my premonition to what happened to us."

            "Ok, do you want to look in the book?"  Grams asked.

            "I've looked through it a million times.  I think I would know if she was in the book."

            "Then…" Prue started.

            "The weird thing is, is that it was the present, because there was wedding pictures in the living room, and she was standing there.  Katie has been dead for nine years."

            "Maybe she was a ghost?"  Grams suggested.

            "I dunno.  She seemed solid."

            "So what makes you think she has anything to do with this?"  Leo asked.

            "Just a feeling."

            "Honey, check the book anyway."  Grams suggested.  Phoebe pondered this for a moment, and then changed her mind. 

            "Yeah I guess."  She turned.

            "I'll call you to lunch when it's ready.  As soon as we clean up the potion mess that Pre made."

            "It wasn't that big."  Prue protested.

            "There's powdered toadstool all over.   Not to mention the broken glass on the floor."

            "Can't we use magic to clean it up?"

            "Ha!  Personal gain!"  Phoebe said.  She had stopped on the stairs to listen.

            "Phoebe, upstairs."  Grams warned.  Phoebe quickly ran up stairs.  "What Phoebe meant to say, was that magic for anything but good, is personal gain.  And cleaning up the kitchen falls under personal gain, which is almost evil."

            "Huh?"  Prue said, very confused.

            "Never mind.  No magic.  Start cleaning."  Grumbling, Prue left the room to get the cleaning stuff.

            "Badly explained."  Leo said.

            "I assume you did better?"

            "No, Prue told Phoebe and Piper, and Paige learned from the consequences."  Leo paused, thinking a minute.  "Twice in fact."

            "So Prue was the first no personal gain on?  Why doesn't she get it now?"

            "Penny, why did you bind their powers?"  Leo asked.

            "To protect them."

            "Any other reason?"  He pushed.

            "Bingo.  She's still not ready for them."

            "And the other three were?  They're younger."

            "No, they're not.  They are 14 years older than they appear.  You're forgetting that."

            "Yes, I suppose I am."

            The rest of the day went by fast.  Prue, Leo, and Grams were in the basement, practicing Prue's power.  Phoebe was upstairs, working on a figuring out what Katie had to do with all of everything, and did the homework, she had picked up.  Phoebe was breathing relief.  She expected demons to be popping through the door often now that they all had powers.  Piper had Paige there before four.

            "Phoebe, why did Grams pick you early?"  Piper asked.

            "I had a premonition."  She admitted.

            "Ok, you've had them before." Paige said.

            "This one was at school."

            "So?"

            "I think it has something to do with our time travel."

            "Then, by all means, explain." Piper urged.

            "Um… well, Katie and I bumped heads and I saw us, like normal, not there though.  Katie was fighting off a demon, and that's about all I saw."

            "Kate.  The one who was your best friend through high school?"  Piper asked.

            "Was?  What happened, lost touch?"  Paige asked.

            "She died in a car wreck the summer after high school."

            "Oh sorry."  Paige said.

            "It's ok.  I was really lucky to know her.  She was one of the nicest people I have ever met.  Second only to my sisters, and Leo."  

            "She really was."  Piper agreed.

            "Back to business."  Phoebe said, changing the subject.  Even though she had moved on, it still made her sad thinking about it.  "I've been thinking, our future bodies must be in an alternate universe.  So I think we need to get them, and head back.  We also need to be prepared for a vanquishing.  I suspect we'll get quite a few.  We have our powers.  And whoever sent Cole-"

            "Phoebe, maybe you should call him Balthazar.  He's not really Cole."  Piper suggested.

            "Ok."  Phoebe agreed.  She started over.  "Whoever sent Balthazar will likely send more, and we'll want to be prepared.  Hopefully news of our powers hasn't hit the underworld."

            "I wouldn't bet on it.  News spreads fast."  Piper said.  "Warlocks were trying to kill us before we were charmed."  She said, remembering Jeremy.  The door bell rang.  Being the closest manor resident, Piper left to answer the door.  She laughed out loud, when she saw who it was.  It was Leo.  He was standing there with a bouquet of flowers, in a delivery boy uniform.

            "Flowers for a Penny Halliwell." He said, all official sounding.

            "Leo, where did you get that funny outfit?  And weren't you just downstairs helping Prue with her powers?"  Piper asked, ushering in Leo, and shutting the door.  Leo watched it shut, and then turned to Piper.  He looked at her like she was a crazy.

            "Ms.  I'm just here to deliver these flowers to Penny Halliwell, are you her?"

            "Leo, it's me, Piper."

            "Do I even have the right house?"  He checked the card.  In disbelief that he was at the right house, he put the card back into the arrangement.  "Is Penny home, or should I give these to you to give to her?"

Dumbfounded, Piper decided to investigate.  "Stay here for a second.  I'll go get her."  Piper said, running to the basement.

"I'm not supposed to be in here!"  Leo called after her. Piper ignored him.  She ran down to the basement and to her surprise she saw Grams, Prue, and Leo down there.

"Leo, Grams, there's someone upstairs I think you'll want to see."  She said.

"Who?"  They both asked.

            "Just come!"  Piper turned and left, leaving them to run after her.  They stopped dead in their tracks, upon seeing Leo.  Although Grams and both Leo's didn't find it unusual, Prue's eyes were wide with fear.

            "Will someone please tell me what is going on?"  Piper demanded.

            "Prue, go get your sisters." Grams ordered.  Keeping an eye on the two Leos for as long as possible, Prue went into the other room.  She returned minutes later with Phoebe and Paige following her.

            "Whoa."  Phoebe said.

            "And I thought being in our past bodies was weird. This, wow!  This almost surpasses this." Paige whispered to Phoebe.

            "Now that everyone is here, will you please tell me what is going on?"  Piper exclaimed.

            Suddenly, flower delivery Leo (from here out, known as P. Leo) sprung to life.  "Uh these are for you."  He said, handing the flowers to Grams.  She accepted them and took the card.  She smiled, and looked at P. Leo, smiling.  "They just wanted to let you know."  P. Leo said.

            "HELLO!!!"  Piper yelled, feeling very ignored.

            "Piper, do you remember when I first came; I was just a handy man?"  Leo asked.

            "Yeah,"

            "Well, there was nothing broken, so the elders sent me down to deliver the flowers to let Penny know that the Charmed Ones live."  P. Leo explained.

            "Ahh…"  Piper said.  "Don't the elders know?"

            "Know what?"  P. Leo asked.

            "How can they not know?"  Paige exclaimed.  "They seem to know everything about our lives."

            "No, they just want to interfere with our lives."  Piper remarked.

            "Not always, they just want what's best for the Charmed Ones."   Leo quickly said.

            "And it hasn't always worked."  Piper barked.

            "Hold on.  You Flower Boy."  Phoebe said, pointing to P. Leo.

            "I'm Leo."  P. Leo said.

            "Yeah so is he.  The only way I'll keep you straight is Flannel Boy, and Flower Boy."

            "Hey!"  Both Leos cried.

            "Flower Boy, the elders know nothing, or the did they tell you nothing."

            "No.  I already said that."  He defended.  "What's going on?"

            "We're from the future."  Piper simply stated.

            The only thing that P. Leo could say was "Oh."

            "Yeah."  Paige said.

            "Not all of us."  Prue piped in.  "I wasn't home at the time, and it was them three and Flannel Boy are the only three from the future."  She smiled now that the initial shock was over.  Prue found the situation almost humorous.

            Once again the only thing was P. Leo could say was "Oh."  The room fell into silence.  No one knew what to say.  No one knew what to do.  They all stood around, standing nervously.  "I think I'll go check with the elders."  P. Leo said, breaking the silence.

            "Ok."  Piper said.  He paused for a second, waiting to see if the others would say anything.  Nobody was.  He looked like they were all crazy and orbed out.

            "Yes!  We have other help!" Paige exclaimed.  "I can be normal again faster."

            "Won't that be great?"  Phoebe said dreamily.

            "Focus girls."  Grams said.  "Phoebe did you tell them about your premonition yet?"  Phoebe, Piper and Paige all nodded.  "What do you two make of it?"

            "Not sure, definitely weird.  I mean, Katie is dead, and there she was, in our present.  It's just not adding up."  Piper said.

            "Phoebe, you checked the book, right?"

            "Yeah, there's-"  

            "Phoebe watch out!!"  Paige yelled.  Phoebe jumped.  Behind her was a very tall warlock.  He had red hair, and there were tribal markings all over his face.

            "Piper, what's wrong?  Freeze him!"  Phoebe yelled as they were running form the energy bolts.  Piper stopped, and faced the warlock.  She threw her hands up, but nothing happened.  She tried again, this time it worked.  She breathed a quick sigh of relief.

            "Two of you get over here quick.  My powers will work a little longer!"  Piper yelled.  Quick as a flash, Paige and Phoebe were standing next to her.

            "Any spells in mind?"  Paige asked.

            "Um…"  Phoebe began to think.  She saw a hint of movement from the warlock, signaling the end of the freeze.  "Power of three spell!"  She blurted.  Before she had finished what she was saying, Piper had begun to recite the spell.  Paige and Phoebe quickly jumped right in.

            "The power of three will set us free.

              The power of three will set us free.

              The power of three will set us free.

              The power of three will set us free."

            Ten times over they recited the short spell.  With a final scream, he burst into little pecies.  They all breathed a sigh of relief.  "That was close." Prue said.

            "There's been worse.  Much worse."  Piper said, recalling Shax.  He was the one that killed Prue.  "Grams, did you get the power boosting potion done?  It would have been nice to explode him, rather than freeze him."

            "Oh yes.  Prue finished it this morning."

            "Good.  Paige, come on, we need to drink it."  Piper said.


	8. chapter 8

            Grams poured Piper and Paige a cup full of the reddish liquid.  Paige took a look at the liquid, and eyed it suspiciously.  Piper took it, knowing there was nothing to lose, and swallowed it. She gagged for a second, then jumped as she saw that she was glowing.

            "Don't worry Pipe.  That happened to me too.  It just means that the potion is working.  You should stop glowing soon."  Phoebe said. Sure enough, Piper stopped glowing.  "Blow this up."  Phoebe said.  She handed Piper and apple.

            "Fine, but if this works, you're cleaning the mess."  Piper said

            "But no matter what you blow up, it will make a mess.  Plus, it's your powers."  Phoebe argued.  Piper opened her mouth to argue back, but decided it was smarter just to give in.  She took the apple from Phoebe and put it on the counter.  With a wave of her hands, the apple looked like the warlock did minutes before.  "Your turn Paige."  Phoebe pressed. Paige closed her eyes, held her breath, and took a drink.  After glowing, she smiled and orbed out of the room.

            "Oh great."  Piper said.  "I hate it when she does that.  Leo, where is she?"

            Leo closed his eyes and concentrated hard.  "She went home.  No, wait, she's on her way home."  Just as Leo had said, Paige orbed into the kitchen. 

            "YOU WENT HOME!?!?!?!  Of all the places, you chose home?!?!?!"  Piper exploded.

            "Relax.  My parent's aren't home.  They, didn't see me."

            "That's no the point."

            "To your corners."  Phoebe said, stepping in, to split the two.  "Piper, you go make some potions to arm us with.  Paige you're on book.  Find something to help us travel to our bodies.  I will go downstairs with Prue, and teach her to fight.  Grams and Leo, why don't you just float around helping who ever needs it?"  Everyone stared blankly at Phoebe.  "Go, come on people.  Be prepared for anything."  They sprung to life.  Grams went with Piper to help her with the potion ingredients, as did Leo.  Paige went to the dining room where the book was last put.  Phoebe led Prue to the basement.

            "I like the way you took charge back there."  Prue complimented.

            "Well, someone had to.   Those two were bickering so badly that someone needed to split them."

            "Do you always take charge in the future?"

            "You used to be the one always in charge, but now it shifts between the three of us."

            "You  mean four."

            "Uh oh."

            "Phoebe what happened to me?"

            "Prue, I want you to kick this hand as hard as you can.  Don't worry about me, I have a demon for a trainer."  Phoebe said, changing the subject.  She held out her hand.

            "Phoebe!  I won't until you tell me what is going on!"

            "I can't Prue.  I've already told you too much."

            "My memory is going to  be wiped anyway.  What happens?"

            "I."  Phoebe said.  She was crying.  Hiding the truth from her sister was hard.  She was bursting to tell her the truth, but she knew she couldn't/

            "I wasn't at work when this happened was I?"  Phoebe hung her had and shook it side to side slowly.  "Please Phoebe, what happened?"  Phoebe looked into her biggest sister's eyes.  They were so caring.  So full of love.

            "You can't tell Piper that I told you this.  She'll kill me."

            "I promise."

            "It was almost a year ago."  Phoebe said.  She caved.  "We accidentally got exposed when you and Piper vanquished Shax, unknowingly on live TV.  Chaos broke out.  Apparently the house was just surrounded by people, and people were calling the house, asking for interviews.  At the time I was in the underworld saving Cole so I didn't know what was going on.  Piper sent Leo to go get me, only there was a catch.  Leo can't hear their calls when he's in the underworld.  At the manor things got out of hand.  Someone shot Piper.  You called for Leo, but he couldn't hear you.  He wasn't allowed to leave until my decision was made.  She died at the hospital.  With our exposure on Earth, the underworld was also exposed.  And the source didn't like that.  So I made a bargain with him.  I would stay in the underworld if Tempest would turn back time.  I agreed anything to save my sister.  So when the day started over, Shax attacked, killing you and Dr.  Griffin.  The first time we did the day, I got downstairs in time to call Leo.  He was able to save you both in time.  And this second time I wasn't there to call Leo, and in doing that, save you.  Leo was forced to go back up to Earth, when time was turned.  You and Piper were both dying.    He tried to save both of you, but he was only able to save Piper.  We lost you.  In attempts to bring you back, she retrieved me from the underworld.  We met Paige at your funeral.  She became our innocent.  The source wanted her dead before we discovered that she was the third. We discovered the truth, and the rest is history."  Phoebe was crying hard now.  It was all she needed.  Prue walked over and gave her a large hug, and placed a caring kiss on top of her head.  "Whatever you do Prue, don't tell anyone what I just told you.  Piper will have my head if she found out."  Prue nodded, knowing and understanding.  "Come on. I got a lot to teach you in only a little time.  I want you to kick my hand as hard as you can.  And don't hold back, I kinda train with a demon."  Phoebe said, she held out her hand for Prue to kick again.

            "A demon?"  Prue said, kicking the hand.

            "Good.  Again.  Yeah, you've kinda met him."

            "I have?"  She kicked.  Phoebe motioned with her hands for Prue to repeatedly kick her hand.  "The only two I've met was that one from today, and the one from last night."

            "Yeah, the one from last night."

            "Really?!?!"

            "Married him in fact."

            "You always did go for the bad guys."

            "Only his demon half is bad.  That's Balthazar.  His human half is good, and he's proved it, a lot.  That's Cole Turner."

            "Phoebe you are weird."

            "Don't tell Grams, she'll have a heart attack."

            "I can see that."  Prue said.  The two began to laugh uncontrollably, and unable to work for sometime.

            "Leo, do you think this spell will work?"  Paige asked.  She was pointing to the spell that called for a lost witch.

            "I don't think so.  I think that only works in this universe." He answered.

            "Ok.  I have a list of other spells here.  This one?"

            "No."

            "This one?"

            "That's to summon the dead."

            "Aren't we kind of dead?"

            "No."

            "Oh.  This one?"  Leo took a closer look at the last spell.  He read it several times over.

            "I think this one will work."

            "Several excellent potions courtesy of Piper Wyatt and Penny Halliwell."  Piper joked, coming into the dining room.  Her hands full of an assortment of potion bottles.

            "What do they do?"  Paige asked, from the way that she could see, there appeared to be at least 7 different kinds.

            "These four are my exploding power.  These do that flashy thing to stop a warlock.  Four different acids, and a potion for you, me, and Phoebe to trade places with our bodies.  Each with a thing of toadstool for each.  Because if Grams is right, our past selves are in our future bodies.  This means that we'll need to trade spaces."

            "Alright, looks like we're waiting for Phoebe to be ready."  Paige said.

            "You found a spell?"

            "Yup."

            "Then I'm going to see how much longer Phoebe is going to be."  Piper said.  She went down the stairs where Phoebe was telling Prue about the spells.

            "Just get two of us, and the key spell is the one we just used."  Phoebe instructed.

            "The power of three will set us free?"

            "That very one."

            "Didn't Grams go over this with you earlier?"  Piper asked, sitting on the bottom step.

            "No, we just concentrated on that potion and my powers."

            "Do you have them under control yet?"

            "Somewhat.  They won't let me drink the potion, so I cant be on  your level."

            "It took us months to get each one under control.  Getting your one in a day is rather impressive."

            "I always knew I was the best."  Prue said, joking.

            "That's why your sin was pride."  Phoebe joked right back.  Only Prue didn't get it.  Piper did, and gave a small chuckle."

            "What?"

            "Never mind.  That'll be later.  What's up Piper?"

            "I have wonderful potions, and Paige found a spell that will get us wherever our bodies are."

            "What did Flower Boy say?"

            "Not back yet."

            "Piper, do we do we always wait for Flannel Boy to get back before we do anything?"

            Piper thought for a minute.  "Yes, most of the time."  She said, smiling.

            "Then I say we wait for Flower Boy"

            "You still need more time?"

            "Yeah, I want to write a spell to get us out if Paige's spell doesn't work."

            "Not confident in the book's spell?"

            "No, I am, but you know, just in case.  Backup will be needed."

            "We've never done this before.  You make a good point."

            "We've never needed to get Paige home by a certain time."

            "What time does she need to be back?"

            "8:00."

            "It's…"

            "6:50."

            "That gives us an hour.  Can you write a spell in ten minutes?"

            "I think so.  You deal with getting Leo.  I'll write a spell."  Piper nodded.  With Phoebe following her, they ran up the stairs.

            "What about me?"  Prue called.  Neither heard her.  Prue rolled her eyes, and then walked up the stairs.  Everyone was yelling trying to get ready to go so fast.  Phoebe's pen was writing fast, pausing every few seconds to think.  Grams was pouring potions into the little bottles.  Piper was screaming for P. Leo, Paige's pen was moving just as fast as Phoebe's as she struggled to get several copies of spells down onto paper.  Leo was shouting instructions on how to do everything quickly.  Prue just stood on the outside, feeling very out of the loop.

            "Done!"  Paige shouted.

            "Finished!"  Phoebe's voice echoed.

            "Hey."  P. Leo said to Piper.

            "You're here, good."  Piper said.

            "I think that's it.  Just come back safe."  Leo said.

            "There are no more bottles, so these are all you need, I hope."  Grams said.

            "Is everyone ready?" Phoebe said, sticking the spells, and the potion bottles into a bag, and slung it over her shoulder.

            "Yup, let's go."  They replied.

            "Good luck."  P. Leo, Grams, and Leo wished.

            "We'll be back in an hour.  Triumphant or not.  Paige needs to be home."  Piper insisted.

            Paige handed the spell to her sisters.  Taking a deep breath before reciting the spell, the three recited the little rhyme, and disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

            "Ok Prue, ready for another potion?"  Grams asked.

            "Will this one blow up?"

            "No."

            "Then yeah.  What for?"

            "Binding potion.  We need the book.  Can you go get the Book of Shadows off the table?"  Prue nodded and left.  "You two."  Grams said, turning to the two Leos.  "Get as much dust as you can.  We need to dust the girls, and Paige's parents.  This is a big thing we need to make these girls forget."  The Leos nodded and orbed away to get some dust.  Grams stood in the momentarily empty kitchen and sighed.


	9. chapter 9

            "Where are we?"  Paige whispered.  Wherever they were was blank.  Like being trapped inside of a box, painted white.  All white.  There was nothing for as far as the eye can see.  Whiteness, emptiness, surrounded them.

            "I have no idea."  Piper answered.

            "Hello?!?!"  Phoebe called, her voice echoing.

            "Shhh… what if there's some sort of evil lurking?"  Piper warned.

            "We'd see them coming from a way off."  Phoebe pointed out.

            "Good point."

            "What's that?"  Paige asked, pointing to an odd looking thing coming towards them.  Phoebe and Piper stared to see what Paige was pointing at.

            "I think it's us."  Phoebe said.

            "It is us."  Piper said.  Realizing that they were right, the three began to walk towards them.  Halfway there, they met each other.  Although, there were a long way off.  When Paige first spotted them, they were on the horizon.  With nothing to interfere with their view, the "kids" could have easily been 20 miles off.  Piper stared at herself.  (From here out, the past Charmed Ones will be P. Piper, P. Phoebe, and P. Paige.)  

            "You're me!"  P. Piper said to Piper.  Piper smiled.  The other two looked at themselves in surprise.

            "We need to get you girls home.  Your mom will be coming to be pick you up, in shoot!  Twenty minutes!"  Phoebe said, looking at P. Paige.  "Ready for the spell?"

            "Can we trade places first?"  Piper asked.

            "Uh sure.  That only takes a couple of seconds."  They were talking amongst themselves and forgot about the others.

            "Excuse me, could you tell us what's going on?"  P. Paige politely asked.

            "No time now.  We'll explain when we get home.  I need each one of you to take our hands."  Phoebe instructed.

            "Phoebe, do you have my potion?"  Paige asked.

            "Didn't I already give them to you?" 

            "I didn't get mine either."  Piper said.

            Frantically, Phoebe searched her bag full of potions.  Not seeing them, she sat down and began to take out the bottles one by one.

            "Pheebs, this isn't funny."  Piper said.

            "Phoebe's eyes grew very wide.  A look of terror spread across her face.  "I left those bottles at home.  There's no way I can write a spell in the little time we have left."

            "What is little time?"  Paige asked.

            "Well, I was planning on having five minutes to spare.  In case your mom arrived early.  So like, five minutes.  It took you an hour to develop the first potion!"

            "We'll just say the spell."  Piper said.

            "Phoebe, is your watch set right?"  Paige asked.

            "I think so.  Why?"

            "I just looked at my watch; we only have a minute left."

            "What?  Why did you ask me how much time we have?"

            "Too lazy." 

            Piper turned to their "younger" counterparts.  "I need you three to say this together.  We're going to the same after you."

            "Why?"  P. Paige asked.

            "I'll explain later."  Paige replied.

            "No, or I don't go."  P. Paige demanded,

            "Ok then.  Phoebe, Piper, you need to grab our hands as we say this."  Paige said.  P. Phoebe and P. Piper quickly grabbed Phoebe and Piper's hands.

            "Wait!  Do you promise to tell me everything?  Right down to how you know these two?"  She said, pointing to P. Piper and P. Phoebe.

            "Promise.  Ok, you three are going separate.  Say this.  You should end up back in the kitchen.

            The three looked at the one paper, reciting it word for word. In a swirl of lights, they were gone.

            "Our turn."  Phoebe said.  They knew the drill better.  Reciting the spell with no precious time to spare, they left the white universe in an orb of white lights.  Just as they had hoped, they landed back in the kitchen.

            "Now, explain."  P. Paige demanded.  Paige opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by the doorbell.

            "I bet that's your mother." Grams said.  "Paige, we'll have to get you tomorrow from school too."  Both Paiges began to follow Grams.  "Dear, you'll have to stay here tonight."  She said.  P. Paige opened her mouth to protest, but Grams glared at her.  She turned to rejoin everyone in the kitchen.

            "Will one of you two tell me?"

            "Paige, do you believe in magic?"  Phoebe asked.

            "No." She said flatly.

            "Then this will be a lot harder."  Piper said.

            "Are you trying to tell me that magic is real?"

            "As real as, um, this apple."  Leo said, holding the apple up.

            "And we're witches." Phoebe said.  Inside she felt that there was enough beating around the bush.  It was time to give the ducks a gun."

            "Witches?  Where's your broom?"  P. Paige asked.  Phoebe and Piper snorted.

            "You think we fly?"  Piper said.

            "I kinda do, but not with a broom.  The only thing we use the broom for is to clean up messes."  Phoebe said. 

            "I fly?"  P. Phoebe skeptically asked.

            "Sort of.  It's complicated."  Leo interrupted.

            "I understand this.  I belong in that body, and we spent two days in some sort of place filled with, well, nothing, and you're who exactly?"  P. Piper exclaimed.

            "You must be hungry.  Would you like me to cook you anything?  I think better when I'm cooking."  Piper offered.  P. Paige, and P. Phoebe, and P. Piper nodded excitedly.  "Any requests?"

            "Can you make," Phoebe started.  She opened the fridge to reveal next to nothing.  "There's Macaroni and Cheese."

            "Pheebs, used to be a chef.  I can't do Mac and Cheese."

            "Then do that nifty thing, and make it beyond normal Mac and Cheese.  Add hot dogs."

            "Phoebe."  She said, but began to cook anyway.

            "Ok, sorry, back to your question.  We're from the future, and you are in our bodies."

            "Future.  Sorry if I'm not believing you, but magic doesn't exist." P. Paige said.

            "It doesn't does it?"  Grams questioned.  "Then how did you get to that alternate universe? How is it that you are in your future bodies?  Please, I'd like to hear this."

            "It's a bad dream."  She stated, but Grams had an answer for that too.   She walked over to P. Paige and pinched her on the arm. "Ow!" P. Paige screamed.  Everyone else laughed.

            "You're not dreaming.  Now do you believe magic is real?"

            "For what its worth, I believe you.  Especially after what Piper did to that guy."  P. Phoebe said.

            "What?  There was another someone up there?  What did Piper do?" Leo demanded.

            "There was this creepy guy, and well he suddenly just um, blew up.  And we think Piper did it because she and I were running fast away.  And Piper; she froze, just staring at him, and he just blew up."  P. Phoebe explained.

            "If you saw a drawing of him, could you pick him out?"  Piper asked.  All three nodded.  P. Leo got where Piper was going.  He went into the dining room and retrieved the Book of Shadows.  With two hands he handed it to Piper who now had found their demon twice.  She turned the book around for the others to see.  "Is that him?"  She asked.

            The three nodded.

            "Thanks!"  Phoebe said.  "You did us a huge favor."

            "We did?"

            "Because other wise we would have had to vanquish him ourselves." Piper said.

            "Grams, could us two trade places even though Paige isn't here?"  Phoebe sweetly asked.

            "It wouldn't be fair to your sister.  No."

            "BUT I'M RIGHT HERE!!!  AND WHAT'S THIS ABOUT SISTER?"  Paige yelled. 

            "Never mind the sister.  It was a term for good friend.  And we were talking about the other Paige."  Grams smoothed.  "I want you two to do your homework now.  You still have school tomorrow even though they are going in your place."

            "Huh?"  P. Piper and P. Phoebe said.

            "Just do your homework.  Get them for help."  Grunting the two left for their rooms to do their homework.

            "It just doesn't make sense.  How does Katie fit into all of this?"  Phoebe said.

            "Are you sure it was Katie?"  Piper said.

            "We've gone over this."

            "Sorry.  Listen Pheebs.  We'll figure that out later.  Come on, let's prepare to go home."

            "Paige has the spell."

            "You guys are serious about this magic thing, aren't you?"  P. Paige asked.

            "Yes, would you like to see some magic?"  Piper tempted.

            "Just no rabbits out of a hat.  That is so lame."

            "No rabbits.  Phoebe wouldn't allow it."  Piper said, smiling.  She looked around for someone to freeze, but everyone in the room was magical.  She picked up a glass from the counter.  "Leo, throw this." She ordered.  She handed the glass to Leo. As it was in the air, she made it stop.  P. Paige watched, horrified.

            "How did you do that?"  P. Paige stammered.  She went over and put her hand all around the glass, looking for wires.  Finding none, she picked the glass up.

            "Magic."  Piper said.  She began to dish out some macaroni and cheese into bowls. "Leo can you grab this tray for, um, the other me?"

            "Anything  for you and you."  Leo replied.  He and Piper laughed at the little joke.

            "I hate to tell you this, but Flannel Boy, that wasn't even funny."

            "And neither is calling me Flannel Boy."

            "What, is Piper's husband any better?"

            "No, fine."  P. Leo's eyes grew large.  In the time he had been there, discovering that he would marry Piper was not accomplished.

            "Then you remain Flannel Boy."  Leo glared at her, and then turned, knowing there was no point in arguing with a Halliwell.  

            "How will I know you guys?"  P. Paige asked.

            "You finally accepting magic?"

            "No, but you seem to be close."

            "Paige, I'd love to get into it, but I can't.  The Leos will have a hard enough time dusting you with the little that you know."

            "Dust?"

            "You're just digging a deeper hole."  P. Leo commented.

            "Hey, stay out of this Flower Boy.  Could you do a big favor and see what the elders know about Katie?  Maybe they can see the future or something."

            "Yeah.  Do you want fries with that?" He joked.  Phoebe stared at him blankly.  P. Leo's smile quickly faded. 

            "And ten became three."  Prue said.

            "Ten became two.  I've got to go see if I can summon a future spirt.  I'm going to ask Kate, get it straight from her mouth."

            "You can do that?"  Prue asked.

            'Who is Katie?"  P. Paige asked.

            "Someone you shouldn't concern yourself with.  Someone from a premonition." Phoebe answered.  She took her macaroni and walked to the attic. She didn't get very far before a blood curling scream arose from downstairs.  She dropped her plate, spilling food all over the carpet and ran to the source of the scream.  "Piper!"  She cried as she ran down the stairs.  But her sister had also heard the scream and was also running frantically down the stairs.  Phoebe jumped over more noodles from where Piper and Leo had dropped their plates.  P. Paige was lying on the ground, un-hurt, passed out from terror.  Prue stood her ground and waited for her two younger sisters to stand beside her.

            "Prue, remember that spell I taught you this afternoon?" Phoebe said.

            "Yeah."  

            "This is where we use it."  She said.  The three began to recite the spell.  This demon was much more stubborn than the first.  They said the spell almost 20 times before he finally melted like a pile of acid.  Piper and Phoebe looked around them, surveying the damage.  The clock was broken, but Leo could fix that. There was food all over the upstairs hall, and there was one melted demon on the floor.

            "Do you want the small demon mess, or the large food mess?" Piper offered Phoebe.

            "You cooked, I'll clean."  Phoebe said.  Piper shrugged her shoulders, and they went to the closet to get cleaning materials.  Phoebe just needed a sponge and a broom.  Piper had to survey the damage.

            "What do you think?"  She asked Phoebe.

            "We're out of that cleaner that works on melted demons.  I think you're going to need that." Phoebe said.

            "What do we have?"

            "Two ordinary carpet cleaners."  Piper pondered this for a minute.

            "I think I'm going to go get some.  Prue?"  She turned to Prue to ask for her keys.  Prue was attempting to wake P. Paige.  She reached into her pocket and tossed Piper her keys.  "Thanks." She said.  "Grams, I'm going to the store." Piper informed Grams.  She was standing at the top of the stairs with P. Piper and P. Phoebe, just watching all of the drama downstairs.

            "Ok, hurry home.  I want that mess cleaned before you go to bed tonight." She instructed.  Piper nodded and left.

            "Guys, Paige isn't waking up." Prue said, her voice filled with panic.

            Leo dropped the clock, halfway through with fixing it, and ran over to where P. Paige was laying.  Phoebe and Grams also came running.  P. Piper and P. Phoebe still stood at the railing, taking it all in.

            "Was she hit?"  Phoebe asked.

            "I don't know.  She was going to the bathroom, and I heard a yell and a thud.  I can me running and she was lying there."

            "She's not hurt.  Who ever it was just sprayed her with a low dosage of sleeping potion.  She'll be asleep for a couple of hours."  Leo said, looking over P. Paige.

            "Lets put her on the couch and let her sleep in peace."  Grams suggested.  The four moved her to the couch gingerly.  Then Grams took a blanket and covered P. Paige.  "Phoebe I want you to clean up this mess of food, then go to bed."

            "And leave the mystery of who this evil was for the morning?  I don't think so."

            "You have school in the morning."

            "I think I can handle it Grams.  My work stats at 8 and I'm normally helping, or hanging at the club until at least the wee hours in the morning, or I'm up late on a demon hunt.  9:30 is not late."

            "You're teenage body needs more sleep."

            "Grams, I need to do this."

            "Rubbish, I can do it."

            "Who knows what kind of history we altered by vanquishing him."

            "And you want to check the book, because?"

            "I want to see if we've vanquished him before."

            "Wouldn't you have recognized him?"  Leo teased.

            "Get this mess cleaned up.  I want you getting ready by 10:30.  You may be 28, but that body is only 13."

            "Yes Grams."  Phoebe said.  She picked up the broom and began to sweep up the food on the stairs.  "I can not wait to be myself again."  She mumbled.  Quickly scrubbing the noodles out of the hall carpet, Phoebe flew down the stairs to see what the book said.  Page after page she turned, but the vanquished demon wasn't on any of them.  Phoebe began to grow tired.  Maybe Grams was right.  She thought.  At 10:30 she did as she was told, and went to bed in the living room floor, leaving the open book on the chair in the sun room.


	10. chapter 10

            After everyone had gone to bed, P. Phoebe crept out of hers.  No one was sleeping in the sun room, it was too bright in the morning.  She had seen the vanquish and was intrigued by what her new found powers could do.  Silently she tip toed her way to the Book of Shadows.  Careful not to wake anyone in the next room, she flipped through the pages, pausing every now and then to look at the pictures or to read a spell silently.  She was nearing the end when a particular spell caught her eye.  The spell to find her true love.  She smiled mischievously looking to see if anyone was watching.  Satisfied that everyone was asleep, she quietly whispered the spell.  She listened for something to tell her if the spell worked.  She heard nothing.  P. Phoebe closed her eyes to hear better, but the sleepy girl inside the adult got the better of her.  She fell asleep almost instantly.  The sun's first rays pierced P. Phoebe's eyes, waking her earlier than the others.  Without  moving much she looked at her watch.  6:35.  Grams would be getting up in 5 minutes, and she would wake everyone else in 10.  P. Phoebe began to panic.  If Grams caught her up, she was sure she wouldn't be allowed to go out on Friday.  She was sure that after breaking up with Adam at least one guy would want to go out with her on Friday.  She jumped up, ready to run up to her room.

            "What's wrong Phoebe?"  A groggy voice asked.  P. Phoebe turned to see a man sleeping there.  Judging by his position, she had been sleeping against him all night.

            "So that's why I felt so warm.  He's not bad looking.  But he's way old."  She thought to herself.

            "Honey?"  He asked again, still half asleep.  Slowly P. Phoebe backed up.  She wasn't watching where she was going, and backed into a chair, knocking it over.  P. Phoebe winced.  The sound echoed through the manor.  Waking P. Paige, Phoebe, Piper and Leo.  It also woke the man on the couch.  "What was that?"  He asked, now fully awake.

            "Stay away from me."  P. Phoebe warned.  Cole took one step towards P. Phoebe, but she took two steps back.

            "What's wrong?"  He asked.

            "Cole?"  Phoebe asked, coming into the room, followed closely by Piper and Leo.

            "Who are you?"  Cole asked.

            Piper snickered.  "My husband recognized me."  She whispered to Phoebe, who promptly hit her.

            "Cole, it's me, Phoebe."

            "You are?"

            "Yes."

            "How do I know you're telling the truth?"  He challenged.

            Phoebe thought.  What was the best way to convince Cole she was his wife?  She smiled and then waked over to Cole and kissed him passionately.  "Things are kinda messed up right now." She said, when they pulled apart.

            "I can see that." He said, looking at the faces around him.  Three of them were very familiar.  Faces he had seen almost everyday.  Two were vaguely familiar.  Glimpses of people he knew.  The voices from downstairs woke Grams up. She came down to see Cole.

            "Demon!" She screamed, using her powers to send Cole flying. He landed on the fireplace poker.

            "Cole!" Phoebe screamed.  She ran over to him and helped him sit up.  The poker had left him bleeding and hurt.  "Leo, hurry, he's hurt."  Phoebe yelled.  Leo rushed over and put his hands over his back, healing him, and rearing/ cleaning his shirt.

            "What was that for?"  Phoebe demanded.

            "That was the demon that attacked two nights ago."

            "No, that was his demon half.  Cole is completely human now.  I told you that, I think.  How did you know that was him."

            "Call it intuition.    I'm sorry Cole.  What are you doing here?"

            "Good question Cole, what are you doing here, in my past?"

            "I was at P3, opening for Piper.  I figured that even with you guys missing, Piper would want the club open."  Piper smiled.  Her brother-in-law could be a good man. "And then suddenly I was here.  It looked like the manor as it normally does.  I saw you on the couch, and figured you guys were finally home."

            "Ok, what did you do?"  Piper asked P. Phoebe. 

            "What makes you think I did anything?"  P. Phoebe poorly defended herself.

            "Because the only way a human could get here was if someone cast a spell.  Everyone else was asleep. I know you well enough that you didn't wake up this early on your own.  You were the first to see Cole, making you the prime suspect."

            "She cast the True Love Spell."  Phoebe said, pointing to the book.  "I wasn't that far in the book when I went to bed last night."

            "Are you trying to tell me that this spell worked?"  P. Phoebe asked, astounded.

            "Yes, it sure did."  Phoebe answered looking into Cole's eyes.

            "So that guy is my true love?"  She checked.

            "Unless you reworded it to get Prue's or Piper's or Paige's true love, and one of them isn't telling me something, then yes.  Cole is the only man I love."

            "Phoebe, get ready for school.  You too Piper, you have 45 minutes until I get on your backs to leave.  While you're getting dressed what would everyone like for breakfast?"  Grams offered.  After giving their orders to Grams, Piper and Phoebe got ready for school.  "Wake up Prue while you're up there!" She shouted to the retreating girls.  Sure enough, 45 minutes later, not everyone was ready to go.  Phoebe lost in the daily rock-paper-scissors game that the three played for the last shower, and was running late because of it.  With little time to spare, she grabbed a piece of toast, a mug of coffee and after a quick kiss to Cole, bolted out the door, where Prue had already pulled out of the driveway.  She couldn't concentrate once at school.  Phoebe's teachers saw nothing different.  She rarely paid attention.  The days before with an alert Phoebe was rare and almost scary.  Phoebe kept coming up with wild theories about how Katie was connected to all of this.  The most wild being Katie was her long lost twin sister there as a spirit to tell her this.  But as soon as she thought this theory, she quickly dismissed it.  A lot of her daydreaming was also reserved for things to do when she got her body back.  Most of them involved Cole.  {Come on people, use your imagination}  She could help but chuckle inwardly when she saw the look on her younger counter part's face when she pulled Cole in for that kiss.  She looked horrified, but was intrigued. Bored of class, Phoebe began to doodle in her notebook.

            "Ms. Halliwell, please pay attention!"  Her teacher Mr. K ordered.  Phoebe wasn't paying attention.  And after being married to Cole, and being Mrs. Turner, Phoebe ignored the teacher.  A poke from Katie next to her told her that Mr. K was talking to her.

            "Sorry." Phoebe said, looking up.

            "I don't think sorry is the correct answer."  A small chuckle ran through the class.

            "I missed the question, could you please repeat it?"

            "One more time for Phoebe, what is the acceleration of gravity?"

            "9.8 meters per second."  She promptly answered.

            "I'm impressed.  WE hadn't covered that part of the lab yet.  I just asked you that to throw you off.  I didn't expect you to actually answer correctly.  Tell me Phoebe, how did you know that?"

            Phoebe froze.  After high school and college physics, 9.8 meters per second rolled of her tongue.  Taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall, Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief.  There were only seconds left.  "I, my…"  But she was cut short by the bell.  As everyone packed up, Mr. K shouted the homework, which was already written on the board.  Naturally everyone had all ready seen the assignment.

            "Only two more months until summer. I can't wait. And next year we'll be in high school."  Katie said to Phoebe.

            "Yep."  Phoebe paused.  "Katie, do you consider us to be best friends?"  Phoebe asked.  Katie stopped dead.

            "Yeah, I would."  She said after she thought for a minute.

            "So would I."

            School ticked by slowly. Finally at 3:15 she jumped into the car where Piper and Prue were already waiting for her.

            "Let's go get Paige."  Prue said, pulling out of her parking spot.  "Piper, plug in the radar jammer."  Prue ordered.

            "What's the rush?"

            "I dunno, just feel like going fast."

            "Prue, pull over there."  Piper ordered.  Confused, Prue did as she was told.  Plus, Prue knew that even though she didn't look it, Piper was older than her.  "I'm driving."  She said, getting out of the car.

            "Ok, why?"

            "I'm not in the mood for getting caught.  Besides, I know where Paige's school is."

            "She goes to the elementary school by us right?"

            "Oh no.  She's on the other side of the city."

            "Good thing you're driving, I would have gotten us lost."

            When they passed the school, Paige was the only one still waiting.  "Took you long enough.  Why are you so much later than yesterday?"  She accused.

            "We had to pick up Phoebe first."

            "Gee, thanks Pheebs." Paige joked.

            "It wasn't my fault."

            "I was just kidding."

            "I know, I was playing along with it."  Phoebe said.

            "Let's just get home.  I want to be 26 again." Paige said.

            "Amen to that."  Phoebe cheered.  Paige glared at Phoebe as if to say '26?'  "I mean I can't wait to be 28."

            Piper, reminded of finally getting in her normal body rushed everyone home.  They were greeted by everyone, minus Grams (she had to work.) "Now that she's here, can we go back to normal?"  P. Phoebe asked.  Behind her, P. Piper and P. Paige nodded their heads in agreement.

            "Sure, can you give a sec to prepare?"  Piper said, everyone nodded.

            "What do we have to do?  Chant in some strange language?"  P. Paige asked.

            "A lot easier than that.  Just have to do something with a potion." Phoebe answered; she threw her bag on the floor.

            "I have that on the stove."  Leo said.

            "Thanks Honey." Piper said.

            "Let's go." Paige said, practically running to the kitchen.  The others went running after her.  "Me first." She insisted.  P. Paige suddenly became scared.

            "W-w-what do I have to do?" She stammered. 

            "It is really simple.  All you have to do is take some powered toadstool, hold my hand.  We then say 'I want to be again' together, throw the toadstool into the potion and it should work." Paige explained for everyone.  P. Paige took Paige's hand.  Leo held out a bowl of toadstool for each to take a pinch.  

            "I want to be me again."  The chanted.  Bam!  The potion exploded in a puff of smoke.  The two began to fall down, but Leo and Cole (who were the closest)  ran and caught them before they landed.

            "Did it work?"  Phoebe asked.

            "Yes.  26, again."  Paige answered.

            Stirred by the Paige's success, the Phoebes were next.  Know what to do, they went faster.  Cold caught Phoebe in his arms.  "Phoebe?" He asked when he came to.  Phoebe smiled, sat up and kissed him.  "So it didn't work."  He joked.  Phoebe playfully hit him.

            Lastly the Pipers had a turn.  They went to take a pinch of the toadstool, but there wasn't enough for the both of them.

            "I can get some."  Cole quickly volunteered.

            "No, I'll go. I can orb, and you're just human, no offence.  Besides they have a limited number of small amounts of potions up there.  You know, in case of an emergency.  I can go get some really quickly." Leo offered.

            "Not a good idea.  You're already up there.  There can't be two of you up there."  Phoebe said.

            "LEO!"  Piper called.  At once, P. Leo orbed in.

            "You changed!"  Phoebe exclaimed.  "How am I to keep you tow straight?  You are both wearing flannel,"

            "I thought about that as I was changing.  Here's how: I'm bachelor Leo, he's married Leo."

            "Ok, that is harder." Phoebe complained.

            "Here.  My Leo will be wearing this flowered bracelet.  And if he takes it off, I'm pretty sure that he'll have first hand experience of the wrath of two angry Halliwells."  Piper said.  "Me and Phoebe," She then threatened.

            "Three." Paige added.

            "Four."  Prue said.

            "And an ex-half demon." Cole put in.

            "I got the point."  Leo said.

            "What did you guys want?"  P. Leo asked.

            "We just need a pinch of powdered toadstool.  Leo said there's some up there."  Piper explained.

            "Ok, I'll be right back." He orbed out. Seconds later he was back with a small vile of powdered toadstool.  "Here it is."  P. Leo said, handing it to Piper.

            Piper took the vile and poured it into the bowl of existing toadstool.  "Ready?" She asked her younger self.

            "As I'll ever be."  She responded  They took each other's hand, a pinch of toadstool and said those magic words.  The potion exploded and the two fell backwards into Leo and Coles' arms.

            "Hey Honey."  Piper said, as she came to in Leo's arms.

            "Hey." He said back.

            "Now what?"  Prue asked.

            "Did the elders say anything about Katie?"  Phoebe asked.

            "Yeah.  They said that when you get to your present it will become very obvious."

            "So this has nothing to do with our current situation?"

            "No, that's not what I said.  I said she has nothing to do with this time."  Leo corrected.

            "So that leaves us where?"

            "Penny wanted me to bind their powers."  Leo said.

            "Is the potion made?"  Piper asked.

            "I made it yesterday."  Prue said.

            "Good where is it?"

            "Fridge."  Piper went over to the fridge, where she saw four bottles of binding potion.  She took them out and handed them to Prue, P. Phoebe, P. Piper, and P. Paige.  

            "You guys need to drink this."  Leo said.

            "What will it do?" P. Paige questioned.

            "It will bind your powers so that you can use them when you're ready."

            P. Piper was the first to uncork her bottle.  She closed her eyes and in one gulp swallowed it.

            "Nothing happened." Prue observed.

            "Nothing is supposed to happen." Piper said.

            "Only with stripping potions will anything happen."  Cole said.

            "Oh." Prue commented.

            P. Phoebe and P. Paige went next.

            "Do I have to?"  Prue joked.  "I like my powers."

            "You'll get them again."  Phoebe promised.

            "Ok." She took a deep breath and swallowed the potion.  "No what?"  She asked.

            "Well, you guys vanquished our guy, so we need to head back."  Piper said.

            "Let's wait until Grams gets home.  I want to say good bye this time." Phoebe suggested.

            "I like that idea. So we wait." Piper said.  P. Piper and Prue went to work on their homework.  P. Phoebe and P. Paige to watch TV.  The others stayed in the kitchen talking.  A little after 5, Grams came home.

            "Hello girls."  Grams said.  "I see you switched back already."

            "How could you tell?"  Phoebe asked.

            "You're sitting awfully close to each other.  If you hadn't switched, Piper, you wouldn't be sitting so close to Leo.  Phoebe wouldn't be on Cole's lap, and Paige wouldn't be at the same table.  You guys aren't close yet."

            "Grams, we need to go back now." Piper said.

            "I know."

            "We waited to say good bye first."  Phoebe said.

            "I was glad you did wait."

            "So are we."

            "Grams, we'll miss you."  Phoebe said.  Piper nodded furiously behind her.

            "I'll miss you girls too."

            "Yeah, but when we're gone, we're still here.  You're gone we get back."

            "I'm sure I'm right there watching you."

            "It wouldn't surprise me."

            "And you Ms. Paige.  I enjoyed seeing you all grown up. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

            "I liked meeting you too." Paige said.  They gave Grams a quick hug good bye.  "I got the spell."

            "Wait, we have to say good bye to Prue." Phoebe said.

            "I don't know if I can." Piper said.

            "I can, and I want to." Phoebe said.

            "I don't know if I can't."  Piper added.

            "Come on, we'll take her to the attic with us." Phoebe said.  As they passed Prue's door, Phoebe knocked on her door.  "Prue, could you come to the attic with us?"

            "Sure what for?" Prue asked.  She saw Piper's somber face and stopped asking questions, knowing why.  P. Phoebe heard Phoebe talking about the attic and ventured out of her room (P. Paige had gone home, and P. Phoebe stopped watching TV).  When everyone had gone halfway up the stairs, she snuck into P. Piper's room.

            "They're going to the attic."  She reported.

            "So?"

            "Don't you want to know what's up there?"

            "Not really."

            "Come on.  Let's go.  I don't want to go alone."

            "Fine.  Let's go."  P. Piper stood up and followed P. Phoebe up the attic stairs.  They arrived at the tail end of the good byes.  Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Paige, were in the middle of a group hug.

            "I hate to break this up, but Piper, I don't know if anyone has opened the club in a while.  One hour here, is worth four in the present."  Cole said.  "I was doing it, but, well, you know, I'm here now."

            "Yeah, we gotta go." Phoebe said.

            The three said the spell, and in an orb of white lights, the five left.

            "So this is the attic." P. Phoebe commented.  


	11. chapter 11

            Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, and Cole landed in the attic with a thud.  "Just once I would like to land on my feet." Paige said, dusting herself off.

            "How long were we gone?" Piper asked.

            "Longer than you think."  Cole said.

            "We were there only four days." Phoebe said.  "How can it be more than we think?"

            "I've gone over this. Four hours in your past was one hour here, when you're reliving it.  You guys were gone more than 16 days."

            "I don't want to think about it." Piper mumbled.

            "We still have that Katie thing to think about." Phoebe said.

            "Tomorrow, k?  I have to see what went wrong with my club."  Piper said. Cole glared over at Piper.  "Not that Cole messed up or anything.  Probably everything went wrong after Cole left."

            "You go.  I'm going to see what's left of my job."  Paige said.

            "In tact."  Cole said.

            "What?  How?"  Paige stuttered.

            "I pulled some strings.  By the way you're out of vacation time."

            "Normally, I'd be mad about that, but I'm not. Thanks Cole."

            "Yeah."

            "I'm going to figure out this Katie thing, while you guys are out."  Phoebe said. They began to walk through the upstairs hall to the downstairs.

            "I thought I heard voices upstairs.  I'm going to investigate."  A familiar voice said from downstairs.

            Phoebe looked at her family confused.  "Katie?"  She said.   From the back of the group, Phoebe quickly walked passes everyone with Piper at her heals.  They met the mystery woman at the top of the stairs.  "Katie?"  She asked.

            "Phoebe?"  Katie said.

            "How?  What?  Why?"  Phoebe said.

            Katie laughed.  "Long story cut short.  When the Charmed Ones, their whitelighter and well, Cole turned up missing for a while, the elders decided to send me, a WI to get them home.  Especially when we found floo powder."

            "WI?"  Phoebe said.  "Floo Powder?"

            "Whitelighter investigator.  Floo Powder, the stuff that transported you to the past."  Leo said from behind them.

            "Phoebe, it has been really great seeing you again, but you're back now and we have to get back."

            "Katie, I had a premonition of you battling three demons the other day.  Did it come true?"

            "Yeah.  Warlocks actually.  But don't worry about them.  I took care of them."

            "I thought whitelighters couldn't fight."

            "Who said anything about fighting them?  I said I took care of them.  Phoebe, don't strain yourself any harder that you have to on this.  They're gone, and not coming back."

            "Katie, I-" Phoebe started, but chocked on her own word.

            "I know Phoebe."  She smiled and turned to the other whitelighters she was working with.  "Let's go folks." With one last glance to Phoebe, she orbed out.  With the others quickly jumping on the band wagon.  Phoebe stood their waving.

            "That was not the out come I was expecting." Phoebe said.

            "What were you expecting?"  Paige asked.

            "I don't know but not that."

            "I need to go.  I'll see you later honey."  Piper said, kissing Leo good bye.

            "Wait a minute!" Leo protested.  "I'm going with you."

            "Me too!"

            "Do you think I'm going to be left behind?"  Phoebe clarified.

            "Hey!"  Cole said.  "I'm going to be here, if you're here!" 

            "I meant left behind from my sisters.  Prue and Piper were always doing that as kids, I never liked it then.  I'm coming with you two, so you don't leave me out."

            "We wouldn't dream of leaving you out." Paige said, giving Phoebe a half- hug.

            "Hey, Phoebe's going, I'm going too." Cole added.

            "Oh, so now everyone is coming to P3 with me?"  Piper said.

            "Yes."  Everyone answered.

            "Ok, what are we waiting for?  Let's go!"  Piper said.  She smiled.  It felt good to be back.


End file.
